


Finally Alone.

by Meowzalot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel feels, Dry Humping, Grinding, I suck at tags, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowzalot/pseuds/Meowzalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: "Destiel, cuddling, fully clothed, atop the sheets, eye staring, soft smiles, lingering touches, hair stroking, Sam politely going out to get dinner… for an hour?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Alone.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galaxiatta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxiatta/gifts).



> First off, not beta-read.
> 
> I really really hope you like it!
> 
> And that other people enjoy it as well.
> 
> I should write more Dean/Cas. They're so cute.

This slowly building heat was still a somewhat new sensation for the Angel. This human vessel allowed him to feel so many new things but it was Dean who helped him discover many of the things that had never occurred to him.

After days on a hunt the brothers had settled into a motel room for the night. Both tired and worn out. Cas felt sorry for their human bodies but there was something else that stirred as he watched from one of the beds as Dean rolled each shoulder, rubbing at the obviously sore muscles. It gave him the same reaction as watching the pizza man movie that one time.

Cas didn’t even realize the intensity of his staring until Deans eyes met his. Eyes that reminded him of his favorite place in Heaven with the fresh green grass.

In the past Dean might have gotten annoyed and said something about personal space again. Now he just stood and went over to the bed Cas was using, propping back against the headboard. His eyes were glued to the TV as he reached over, snaking an arm around the others shoulders and pulling him down.

Cas tried to remember positions he’d seen of couples when they were this close but nothing came to mind.

“You’re overthinking again, Cas. Just get comfortable.”

“Get. . comfortable.” Cas repeated. Without another word he laid out next to Dean, resting his cheek on the humans chest and placing the hand not pinned beneath him on Deans stomach. The steady sound of his heart beating was like music to the Angels ears. As many times as he’d heard it stop Cas found it a pleasure to hear it go like this.

One of his legs looped around Deans, tangling the limbs together but Dean didn’t seem to mind. In fact Cas could hear his heart picking up tempo, the arm around his shoulders growing tighter.

When Sam wasn’t around Dean was a lot more giving with his affection, which is why Cas hoped Sam stayed in the shower a little longer.

Nuzzling his cheek against the mans chest he chuckled, feeling Dean shift.

“Are you uncomfortable, Dean?”

“Nah but I gotta reek. You keep sniffing me.”

Cas pulled away to prop up on his arm, watching the freckled cheeks grow red with embarrassment. “You do not ‘reek’, Dean. You smell. . “ He tried to think of something “like yourself. I like it. You will always smell like yourself. Therefore I will always like how you smell.”

The kisses were still new to him. At least from Dean they were. Cas had kissed a few different beings since coming to Earth but Dean was different from all of them.

His lips were strong but so very soft. Cas found himself leaning into the gentle kiss, fingers gripping Deans dark t-shirt. When they broke apart they were both smiling softly, almost forgetting about everything around them until there was a small cough from the bathroom door.

The change in Dean was fast. He didn’t get off the bed but he untangled their legs, putting a little space between them as he grabbed the remote.

“Hello, Sam.” Cas was glad to see the younger Winchester but he wanted to be close to Dean.

“Hey, Cas. When did you get here?” Sam asked as he went to a small desk holding his laptop. Hunt or not he was always looking stuff up.

“Shortly after you arrived. Dean called me.”

With Sams attention now on the laptop Cas reached over to tug gently on Deans jacket sleeve, asking with his eyes if they could continue. At Deans hesitation he nodded, starting to pull away completely to give Dean space to watch TV in peace.

“Dammit, Cas. Looking like some sorta puppy I kicked.” Dean grumbled, grabbing his arm and pulling him back on the bed to sit next to him. They weren’t touching now but at least Dean hadn’t let him leave.

They sat there watching TV in silence as Sam clicking away at the computer filled the background. Slowly an arm made its way around his shoulders, fingers playing in hair that Dean called ‘perfect’ bed head. Not that Cas was supposed to know that. He’d just heard the human talk in his sleep about it.

Cas smiled as his head was pulled to lean against the older Winchesters shoulder, one of his own hands resting on Deans thigh. It wasn’t sexual as much as just the desire to touch him. Cas never grew tired of touching Dean no matter how innocent his intention.

Lips were pressing against his forehead next, and Cas could hear Deans heart sputter. Somehow their legs that were touching were now tangled together, bodies nearly glued together by this point.

“You’re a real pain in the ass, you know that?” Dean chuckled into his ear, nipping at the soft lobe and making Cas tremble.

Dean touching him like this was truly a religious experience. The idea was so absurd though!

Dean pulled away, smirking down at him. “And what, pray tell, is so damn funny?”

Instead of struggling to find an answer Cas closed the gap between them, kissing his Dean softly while trailing his hand over the shirt that had a name he didn’t recognize on it.

 

Across the room Sam tried to ignore the tension starting to overwhelm the small space. He just tried to focus on the computer in front of him, ignoring the small sound of a creaking bed or a breathy little gasp.

He was happy for the two. It was about damn time honestly but this was getting to be a little much. Shutting the laptop quickly he pulled on his shoes, trying to avoid looking directly at the bed.

“You guys want anything?”

He looked up now to see if they’d heard him but Cas was busy burying his face in Deans shoulder and his damn brother was busy trying to pretend that he wasn’t ready to jump for joy.

“Hey!”

Dean was the one to react by glaring, cheeks blazing up like he’d forgotten they weren’t alone.

“You want something to eat?”

“Just the usual. Burger, extra bacon, and a piece of pie. Not frickin’ cake!”

Not wasting any more time Sam was out in a flash, deciding to look around a bit before grabbing food. Just let them be alone.

“Oh my God.” Sam groaned at the image that popped up.

 

They were alone now. 

Cas felt Dean shift as if trying to get off the bed. Sitting up he let the other move around, watching in confusion with his head tilted slightly.

The jacket was discarded, tossing over the back of a chair. “Sorry. This shoulder is just driving me nuts. Think the bastard almost dislocated it.”

“Do you require healing?”

The freckles stood out as Dean blushed again, scratching nervously at the back of his head. “Not exactly. I was thinking you could.. maybe give me a little rub down.”

Rub down? Cas quickly put the phrase to a mental image, feeling something tingle across every inch of his vessel.

“If you don’t want to I can just go shower. See if that gets the kinks out.” Dean quickly said.

“No!” Cas stood now, holding his hands up to motion for Dean not to go. “Wait. Just wait.”

In a flutter of feathers Cas was gone and back, except now he was holding a small collection of bottles. “I wasn’t sure what you would like.” He explained, dropping the little bottles on the bed.

So many different scents! His favorite was a deep earthy tone that reminded him of a forest after a long rain. When everything was clean and fresh. It reminded him of Dean.  
“I want to use this one.” Cas said, holding up the glass bottle. “It’s from a little shop in Italy.” 

Dean chuckled, shaking his head before yanking his shirt off. “You popped across the ocean to get massage oil? You are too much, Cas.”

“Too much what? Dean, why are you laughing?” Cas frowned, growing flustered until Dean grabbed the front of his jacket to pull him close for another kiss.

 

As Dean laid out face down on the bed with his arms folded beneath his head Cas pulled off his jacket. A rather pointless act but it relaxed Dean when he acted more human. With that in mind he also pulled off his tie and shirt, taking a moment to look at his chest. This was a good vessel, and Dean liked it.

Trying to remember how he’d seen this done before Cas straddled the others upper thighs. After pulling Dean from Hell every scar had been healed but there were plenty more now. He knew the story behind every mark on his humans flesh, and refused to call them flaws.

His very favorite mark was the hand print still burned into Deans upper arm. It could be healed but he, selfishly, didn’t want to do it.

Cas poured a few drops of the clear liquid onto his hand, setting the bottle aside to rub both hands together. Only when it was warm enough did he reach down to touch Dean, unable to help smiling at the slight catch in the others breathing.

Maybe it wasn’t ‘human’ enough but Cas added a little flare of his own. With each little squeeze he sent a gentle jolt of heat through the others body, easing every little pain and discomfort.

Carefully trailing his fingers along Deans sides he felt something stirring in his lower body. Not uncomfortable but still rather a confusing sensation. On instinct he rolled his hips forward, gasping at the friction it created to grind against Dean.

“Dammit, Cas.” Dean sounded almost in pain as he wiggled.

Adding more oil onto the mans back Cas bit at the inside of his cheek, watching the way Deans skin glistened under his hands from the oil.

“Do you require me to do the front?” Cas hadn’t meant to say anything, let alone that but it was too late to take it back.

“Sure.” Dean replied softly.

In a few moments Cas found himself sitting astride Deans waist, oil slick hands hovering over the others bare chest. Beneath him Dean again had his arms folded behind his head but it was different now that they could make eye contact.

Something shifted as Cas made contact. He wasn’t massaging really anymore. Merely running his hands over the bare flesh as Dean bit his lower lip, letting him explore.

Cas circled the anti-possession mark with one finger, slowly trailing the digit down until it brushed over a dusty colored nipple. The gentle touch caused Dean to jerk under him, hips thrusting up.

The feeling stole his breathe, causing Cas to grip tightly at Deans chest. He didn’t mean to but he had to do it again. Pressing down he touched the hardening nipple again with increased pressure, actually moaning when Dean arched his hips up again.

Almost in a haze Cas watched Dean move his arms from under his head, placing the strong hands on his hips.

“You like that?” Dean asked with a smirk, squeezing his hips harder. “Well?”

Cas flushed darkly, unsure of what to do. After giving a small nod Dean started moving, trying to get his hips to go a certain way.

“Just follow my lead, Cas. I got you.”

Oh, he remembered seeing something like this before. Those people had been naked though. Did that matter?

“D-Dean. .” He groaned, feeling his thoughts shatter like ants as he let the other control his movement. Even through the layer of clothing he could feel how aroused Dean was whenever their groins rubbed together.

“That’s it, babe. Bet you’d feel good riding me for real. Son of a bitch you’re hot.” Dean moaned, fingers digging in harder.

Cas felt his cock swell almost painfully. It just felt too good!

“Dean!” Cas pressed down harder, rubbing their lower bodies together faster. It wasn’t possible for a heart to beat out of ones chest but it felt possible in that moment.

Deans cell blared to life on the bedside table next to them.

“Fuck that!” Dean moaned. “Come on, Cas. Almost there, babe.”

Almost there? It didn’t make sense but at the same time it did. Cas felt himself drawing closer and closer to something as he rode the surging hips.

Everything went to white as their cries of pleasure filled the room.

When Cas felt his mind start to clear he was lying flat against Deans oiled chest, surrounded by the scent that was the Hunter. He could feel work worn hands gently glide up and down his spine, lips pressing against the side of his head.

“Son of a bitch.” Dean chuckled.

Cas smiled, kissing the racing pulse in his lovers neck. His pants felt oddly uncomfortable but he found he lacked the proper motivation to move at that current point in time.

“Guys!” Sam pounded on the door. “I’m coming in!” He warned.

“Goddammit.” Dean cursed. “Give us a minute!” He called.

Sitting up Cas shivered at the chill left from simply removing himself from Deans body heat.

“Wanna hop in the shower for a quick clean up?” Dean asked, giving that flirty smirk that sent that strange fluttery sensation through his stomach. “Maybe a little repeat?”

“That would be agreeable.” Cas said with a smile. Oh would he do without his Hunter?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is a little over cocky on my part. Here's my Tumblr if you'd like to consider following: http://chicka-chicka-meowmeow.tumblr.com/
> 
> Or if you have a prompt you want written out.
> 
> Oh, I do like comments. If you don't mind. :3 Thank you!


End file.
